This invention relates to a device for detecting a slope traveled by vehicles such as a car, train or the like.
In order to detect whether the moving object such as the car, train or the like passes over the sloped road, the acceleration sensor of one axis is used and the slope is detected by the conventional car navigation system.
Therefore, although the acceleration sensor correctly detects the slope traveled by the moving objects such as the conventional car and a train during running the vehicles at a constant speed, the slope cannot be measured correctly since acceleration followed in acceleration-deceleration.